


Coming Clean

by Highkiller777



Series: Happy Harem Boys [7]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: A lot of Bad Ends talked about, Emetophobia, I'll add tags as I think of them, Implied Cannibalism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mentions of Death, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Time Loop, harem boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkiller777/pseuds/Highkiller777
Summary: Aoba promised to tell everyone why his attacks have been so strange and varied, it's time he did. He comes clean-About his power of 'Reset' and the memories he now has.
Relationships: Clear/Koujaku/Mink/Mizuki/Noiz/Ren/Seragaki Aoba
Series: Happy Harem Boys [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672528
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> This has been planned for quite a while, every character will have their own chapter as they come to terms of the life Aoba lived with them.  
> The good and the bad.

Aoba looked at his hands while Mink decorated his hair, he had woken up early one morning from his nerves. Mink already awake and sipping coffee when he came out of the bedroom. He planned to tell everyone about the nightmares and memories today. While he was without sight for those months it seemed to have opened what kept them at bay. 

Koujaku kept his word to not tell the others about the attack he had while hospitalized, now it was his turn of the promise. 

Mink handing him a mug of coffee, he thanked him and sipped. He wasn’t sure if they would believe him, even Aoba still felt like it wasn’t real, but he couldn’t deny the memories. Each of them helped explain so much over certain aspects of his life, he looked at the ring on his finger. Kissing it he knew there was one thing he didn’t need to fear. 

Even if they didn’t believe Aoba, he knew they’d never leave him, his wish had come true in the end. 

“Aoba-san, Good morning.” He jumped, blinking at Clear chuckling over startling him from his thoughts. “I’m sorry, I did not mean to scare you.” 

“Liar.” Clear’s smile only got bigger, Aoba leaning in to kiss him softly before he went to start on everyone’s breakfast. Mink sitting on the couch with the newspaper, Aoba crawling into his lap and nuzzling up to him while he read. The sounds of Clear cooking, the little noises Mink made as he read, the fingers absentmindedly playing with the tips of his hair. 

Aoba was happy. 

It wasn’t until the food was being set on the table the rest began to wake up, Aoba lightly dozing where he was curled up in the eldest’s lap. Mink chuckling imagining him like a cat, content to simply rest on someone and be showered with affection. Setting the paper aside he kissed his brow, whispering a prayer, missing the small smile from the man. 

“Aoba.” He hummed, nuzzling into him. “Food is ready.” Opening his eyes; he pulled him into a kiss. They joined the rest at the table and ate together, Koujaku poking Noiz when he started dozing off. Ren next to Aoba getting confused when he suddenly was missing a sausage link, quickly leaning over and eating it before Aoba could put it in his mouth. 

Mink getting up and refilling Noiz’s mug of coffee, giving him an extra pancake as well. Clear bringing over extra food for seconds, Mizuki and Koujaku reaching for the same biscuit; their hands bumping and on reflex they pulled back blushing. Aoba laughing seeing them still being shy with each other despite many years being together. 

“But Aoba-san you blush the easiest out of us.” On cue his cheeks heated up, glaring at Clear who smiled innocently. Aoba grabbing a grape and flicking it at him, Clear catching it in his mouth. “Thank you, Aoba-san~” 

Ren standing, kissing Aoba while he grabbed his plate to help Clear clean up; Aoba excusing himself to go get the things he prepared for later. Walking into the main bedroom he pulled out a couple boxes from under the bed before finding the one he stashed. Sitting on the bed with it in silence. 

He couldn’t help the fear and anxiety building in his chest, will they really be able to handle this? Will something in them change once they learn just what exactly he saw in his memories? 

“No sense in stalling, they deserve to know.” Grabbing the box, he walked in to see Mink in the sofa, Noiz on his lap sipping his coffee as he woke up more. Clear and Ren drying their hands while Koujaku and Mizuki was making sure everyone had something to drink. 

He really loved his boys. 

Once everyone was settled in and ready Aoba began. 

“There’s something you’ve probably noticed while I wasn’t able to see, how my attacks started happening more often and sometimes without really a specific thing triggering them. This isn’t something new, for the last several years I had been waking up in the middle of the night from nightmares.” Their questioning gazes full of worry. “I’m sorry we kept this from you.” 

“Aoba-san wanted to wait until he knew what he was seeing.” Clear bowed apologizing, Aoba bowing with him. 

“While I was hospitalized, I had one of the worse ones, Koujaku and Clear managed to help me out of it but...” He clenched his fists. “It’s like what was holding my memories back finally released while I couldn’t see. What I saw in them; I don’t know if you’d even believe me. I couldn’t believe it; it seemed so... Just so out there.” 

Noiz shifted in Mink’s lap, the older man taking his mug to set aside. “Aoba, what could you have seen to think we wouldn’t believe you?” 

“I... What I saw in my memories was the different timelines where things happened differently inside Platinum Jail. Where instead of how things transpired, I went alone with one of you at my side; the rest of you stuck outside the Jail. Depending on who I was with would be the person I inevitably ended up getting with.” He picks up the box and pulls the lid off, pulling the first book out. “I... I lived a life by your sides, individually.” 

“How is this possible?” Aoba gave a small smile to Noiz, with his nerves being high he nearly forgot to tell them about the power. 

“I didn’t just have Scrap, there was another power. Me and Sei called it ‘Reset’ as it allowed me to return to a set point in my life; when I woke up in the hospital after losing my memories from playing Rhyme. I retained my memories from the lives I lived through.” He took a deep breath. “There was two ways for me to return, either I willed it myself... Or I died.” 

“You-Aoba-” He held up his hands to stop them. 

“The first time it happened I thought it had just been a nightmare, but soon everything began to line up with what happened before. All the way until we were to go into the Jail, and then I was someone else... Then I returned again.” Everyone eyes were a mixture of pain and confusion. “It took me a while before I figured out how to do it, hell it took me a while before I figured out what to do-to say to you guys-” 

“Aoba.” Mizuki stood up and took his hands. “You’re avoiding saying it outright so I’ll ask directly. Did... Did we kill you?” He was quiet for a long minute, closing his eyes and looking down. 

“Not... Not everyone, though perhaps they were the most merciful.” His hands gripped his while the rest processed it. “I... I wrote everything down, all the good and bad. It’s sectioned off and it’s up to you if you want to know what happened. I’d rather we do this one at a time... I... I don’t think a couple of you will be able to handle it so I’ve left them for last.” 

“So we can help you console them.” Aoba nods and smiles at Noiz, Aoba gives a kiss to Mizuki before motioning the blond to come closer. “I’m first?” 

“Yours and Mizuki’s are some of the lighter ones, but I wanted everyone to be here when you read through yours. It’s also up to you if you want to let the others read it, otherwise you can keep the notebooks or burn them.” Noiz grabs a kiss from him before sitting next to him; he looks over the notebook a bit smiling seeing Aoba had written his name on it. 

“Here goes nothing then.” 


	2. Book Noiz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Noiz react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got really into the zone and manage to pump this out before bed <3

While Noiz was looking through the first couple pages Aoba remembered something to mention. “There is something else, some events are a set point that I would always have to see. Like meeting Koujaku after I get my jacket, Noiz bringing me into a drive-by, no matter what I did I was destined; or I guess forced, to meet you on specific dates. Only a couple times did it not happen, or at least I... wasn’t mentally aware if I did.” 

“Giving me a blow job in Glitter seems to be one.” Aoba’s entire face turned red, hiding his face in his hands. 

“... Yes it is you brat.” A few of the others chuckling but thought to press a bit later. 

As Noiz worked through the notebook Aoba bit his lower lip, “So me leaving for those months is another.” He nods. “You really came to live in Germany with me?” 

“Well yeah, I was mad you left with no word but when you came back I was happy. You did promise I could come back to see Granny and my friends anytime I wanted.” He turned the page, smiling reading how he and Theo got along. 

“Ahh, this must be how you knew my name.” 

“That memory bled just enough I knew it, Wim~” Aoba squeaking when he pinches his nose. Mink smiling at them while Clear giggled, Ren was laying with his head on Koujaku’s lap who was brushing and petting his hair. 

“Aoba...” Noiz took his hand and gave it a squeeze. “I see that man still tries to trick you into thinking I’m having an affair with that woman.” 

“The first time it hurt because I couldn’t get in contact with you, but this time something told me not to believe it. It also told me she wasn’t even interested in men in the first place.” Ren giving a light laugh. 

“I remember you laughed seeing it, and tossed it away without a second thought.” Noiz smiles, happy knowing Aoba didn’t fall for his petty trick and nearly froze to death. When he turned the page Aoba’s grip on his hand tightened as he held his breath. 

Green eyes didn’t seem to fully believe what he was reading, his jaw tensing as he read through it. He must’ve read it three-no-four times before he was sure he wasn’t just imagining things. “This... Is this why you would have those attacks anytime you saw them?” 

“Yes.” 

“They... That son of a bitch went too fucking far!” Noiz stood up, dropping Aoba’s hand, turning to the wall and punching it. 

“Noiz!” Mink and Aoba was by his side, he was shaking and seething with anger. “Clear get the first-aid kit!” They get Noiz to sit in Mink’s lap, Mink rubs his back while Clear wraps his bloodied knuckles in bandages. Aoba strokes his cheeks trying to get him calmed down. 

Once he was, Mink held the book while he finished reading through it. Aoba holding an ice pack on his hand; he stayed quiet for a while longer. Though he was happy to see his parents had been arrested while he and Theo seized all assets they had, selling off the mansion and everything inside. 

“Did we seriously have her surrogate for us?” Aoba nods with a big smile on his face. 

“After the tabloid issue she had come up to me wanting to know if there is anything she could do to make it up to us. I mentioned she could help me learn germen since you were going to be busy. We ended up becoming pretty good friends, I still cannot believe her wife was like a female you before you cleaned up. Piercings and tattoo’s, blond hair and arrogant as well. When we were looking into having kids she offered having them for us.” Noiz couldn’t help but smirk, he knows she has a girlfriend but hadn’t met her himself. “We had twin boys.” 

“I can’t really see myself having kids, but then again perhaps because he isn’t in jail might be why.” Mink kissed the top of his head, Noiz nuzzling more into the males chest. “They were 4 when you reset?” 

“Yeah, every single time I returned it hurt more and more, but it was like something pulled me. As though my story wasn’t done yet. I was afraid if I didn’t do it soon I might not be able too. I have no assurance if I waited too long I might never return to the reset point.” He hums, turning the page and seeing the words written on the page. 

“Bad end?” Aoba bites his lower lip. 

“That is... That is what happens if I fail to save you in Scrap. It’s up to you if you want to know.” He doesn’t respond at first, thinking it over before flipping the page. Aoba sits quietly, rubbing at his arms a bit. At least now he understood why sometimes his skin would just itch with no way to stop it. 

Noiz’s face changes emotions as he reads, closing the book and pulling Aoba into a hug, petting his hair and kissing his face. “I’m sorry I put you through that, thank you for saving me.” Aoba kisses him. 

“Of course I’ll always save you, no matter how many times it might take me.” Noiz reaches for his hand and hisses, blood soaking through the bandages. “Noiz I think you better go get this properly treated.” 

“Fine, but answer me this first.” Aoba tilts his head and blinks. “When you say ‘No matter how many times’ that implies it took you many times to get it right.” 

“Nngh... Yes.” Green eyes narrow at him, Aoba sighs. “It wasn’t until the... 5th? 7th? Time I figured it out.” 

“When did you figure out how to willingly return.” Aoba flinches hard, looking down at his hands as he feels everyone's eyes on him. 

“... The 8th time.” Quite a few where now standing, he couldn’t look them in the face. 

“Aoba, that means you-” 

“Died 7 times, though only 3 was technically caused by 2 of you.” Everyone cried his name. “After the second time I knew what my power was after talking with Sei, he gave me mercy and used what power he had to kill me. I didn’t know how to willingly activate it and tested it out a bit on my own, I still struggled to believe it was real and just needed to confirm.” 

“You-” He nods, he feels arms wrapping around him as everyone circles him. He forces a smile trying to ease their worries. 

“It’s okay, I’m alright now. I’ve got everyone here together; I don’t regret what I went through knowing it all led to now.” He gave a kiss to each before insisting Noiz go to the hospital. Once he and Mink left the others were looking through his notebook when Noiz said they could look. 

“I can’t believe you giving Noiz a blow job is guaranteed, do you really chew-” 

“Yes hippo! He had a dulled sense of touch and couldn’t feel it unless I bit his dick.” Ren sputtering as his face heated up, remembering when he pretended to be in sleep mode when Aoba had come into the room crying. He now understood that was after he had done that to Noiz. “Ren?” 

“Ahhh w-well... Back in Glitter... I suppose it was after you had done that but you had come into your room crying thinking I was in sleep mode.” Aoba groans and hides in his hands. 

“Crying?” Aoba sat back with his lips in a thin line, avoiding Mizuki’s questioning gaze. 

“Noiz came around after I had already scrapped Koujaku, so when I suddenly... Well went along with the hand jobs and then blow job I was already sure I loved Koujaku, but then I did that with Noiz and I was so conflicted on why I didn’t try to fight him more.” The hairdresser moving over to kiss him, stroking his cheek with his thumb. 

“Well, now we know it’s because you’ve been loving us for a long time.” He couldn’t help but smile up to him, giving him a longer kiss. 

“Longer than you could ever imagine.” 


	3. Book Mizuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of calm before we get into the really bad stuff.

Koujaku sighed hanging up the call, going over to the others. “Someone broke into the salon and smashed the place up.” They each stood worried, Koujaku waved their concerns off. “The cops already talked with Kou and Hagima and will be check security footage. Can I ask two of you come with me to help clean it up? I have a new front window being delivered and they can install it today if we clean it up.” 

“I can help!” Clear perked up Ren offering as well. 

“Sorry I know you wanted us around while we go through the notebooks.” Aoba pulls Koujaku into a kiss. 

“It’s alright, Mizuki’s isn’t that bad. He can look through it while you’re out. Be careful.” They wave as the three leave, Aoba picks out Mizuki’s notebook and hands it to him. “If you want to wait until they come back it’s up to you, but most of this isn’t very new.” 

“Then I’ll go on and read.” Aoba cuddled up beside him, Mizuki wrapping and arm around him while he went through it. 

“Ahh, when we were trying to help you; at first we thought we needed to stop you from going into Morphine so the first bit is the various attempts we tried to do that.” The bartender taking his left hand and kissing the teardrop tattoo on his wrist. 

“So me going into Morphine is a set point too?” He nods, Mizuki reads a bit through it. “You really don’t remember the months before you went missing?” 

“No, even getting these memories back I’m still missing that and whatever those two did to me.” Aoba smiles looking over what he wrote, he can’t help but laugh when Mizuki gets to his tattoo. “Yes, even the dick tattoo is a set thing~” 

“W-Why that of all things?!” No longer able to hold back he burst out into a hard laughter; Mizuki groaning trying to will his cheeks to stop flushing. He blinks when Aoba climbs into his lap, kissing him with an all too familiar domineering force. “Aoba-?” 

“ **What can we say, you miss our mouth so much you ink your dick~** ” Olive eyes growing wide, glowing gold eyes and a cocky smirk looking at him. 

“D-Desi-” He covered his mouth winking. 

“ **Shh~ We don’t want the others to know yet.** ” Mizuki hugs him tightly, Aoba rolling his eyes and petting his hair. 

“How long have you been back? I thought you both were merging?” He sighs, shifting in his lap so the other could hold him better. 

“ **That was the idea, I was slowly dissolving as he regained our memories, but he seems to attract all kinds of trauma like a magnet.** ” Mizuki gives a confused look. “ **I first noticed something was off when Takumi had taken us and Ren, it felt like our mind was still feeding him our memories but instead of fusing us** **it** **stopped.** ” 

“Stopped?” He shrugs, laying his head on his shoulder. 

“ **I’m not sure how to explain it, our mind might be a bit different from others but it’s still fragile. He kept getting hurt, either by accident or his memories returning. It was already straining trying to handle the memories I was feeding it and then things like Takumi, Clear breaking, getting shot and blinded-** ” 

“So your mind split you apart so it can handle it.” Aoba nods, reaching over he grabs the notebook and opens it. 

“ **You and Clear were the only ones who believed us when we told you about the second power. You were actually the one who gave us the idea to try and save everyone together. We still failed and... Sei was the one who set everything up, sealing our memories inside me and using his power to bring everyone in at the right moment.** ” He looks at the ring on his finger with a smile. “ **Ahhh** **I’m going to nap, don’t tell the others I’m back okay?** ” 

“I won’t, and Desire?” He yawns before looking at him. “It’s nice having you back.” 

“ **Big sap.** ” He gave him a long kiss before Mizuki felt them switching out. “He missed you too, of course he won’t say it-nngh! Hey stop that!” He shook his hand when it came up and pinched his nose. Mizuki smiling at how cute they were, settling back into his lap Aoba held the book while Mizuki read. 

“You actually joined my team?” He nods, not looking too happy about it. “Oh... No matter what you couldn’t fight against me joining them huh?” 

“Yeah, we tried so many times but nothing ever worked, it wasn’t until Sei told us it wasn’t Morphine we were saving you from, it was yourself.” He kissed his brow, hugging him tight. 

“Thank you for not giving up, I’m sorry you had to go through this.” Aoba takes his hand and kisses it. 

“I’d do it again, over and over, if it means saving you or any of the others.” Mizuki looking through their time together in Morphine, blushing seeing how often they would have sex and his possessive actions with him. 

“Hmm? Did I not have a bad ending?” Aoba shrugs making a face. 

“Not that I remember, if you did I get the feeling it’s being keep from me.” Mizuki closes the notebook and holds him tight. “It’s... The rest are where it gets really bad. No matter what I want everyone to be around.” 

“Aoba...” The blue haired male shakes a bit in his lap. 

“I’m... I’m scared how they will take it... I still can’t-” Mizuki rocking him while he kisses his face. 

“Are you scared they will hate you?” He gave a dry laugh at that. 

“If only it was that simple.” Sitting up he looked him in the eyes. “No matter what though, I need you next to Koujaku. He’s not going to be able handle what happened when I failed.” As the memories flashed he began to rub at his arms and shoulders. 

“Aoba, shhh it’ s okay. Take a slow breath and keep your eyes on me.” Mizuki ran his hand up and down his back in time to his breathing until he relaxed. “I’ll stay by him, I would even if you didn’t ask.” 

“I know, just for my peace of mind I need to make sure. Another reason I asked everyone have a couple weeks off, I can guess how everyone will react but the... The last two I know I’m the most afraid of. Every scenario I can think of won’t end well.” The front door opens, Mink and Noiz coming in together. “Oh hey, everything alright?” 

“Just a couple stitches, I’ll be fine.” Noiz sits next to them while Mink begins cooking some snacks. “Where did the others go?” 

“Someone smashed up Koujaku’s salon, they went to clean up as much they can so the replacement exterior window can be installed tonight before the rain picks up.” Aoba takes Noiz’s bandaged hand and kisses it. “What are you making Mink?” 

“Eiskaffee.” Mizuki gives a confused look, Aoba takes a moment before it comes to him. 

“Oh, I used to make those when he came home from a hard meeting, he loved it being loaded with whipped cream and chunks of chocolate.” Aoba gives him a kiss before getting up to go help Mink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eiskaffee is an iced coffee <3


	4. Book Ren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Ren take it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof I struggled trying to think of what to put in this chapter, thus why it's rather short xAx

It’s the next day before they can continue, Ren sits on the couch with Clear and Aoba on either side. Aoba is nervously biting his lips before he even starts; Ren and Clear stroke his cheeks and leave kisses behind. He smiles taking a breath while he tries to brace himself for the two bad endings. Ren opened the book, Clear reading along with him while he went through it. Most of it wasn’t anything new, Ren couldn’t help but feel as though something felt far too familiar as he read through it. 

“Aoba?” Amber eyes met with his gold, Aoba taking his hand seeing the look on his face. “I do not know how to describe this feeling; my head feels like it’s clouded while I’m reading this.” 

“Ahh, well you did begin to retain your memories after you had gotten Sei’s body. So even when I reset you no longer forgot, another question I never really got answered.” Ren seemed to mull a bit over it, it was the only thing he could think of for why he felt like he did. “Next time he is able to come visit we should see if he can explain.” 

As he read on he chuckled reading over how he proposed to Aoba, getting their friends in on it to make sure it wouldn’t be figured out. Clear giggling when he saw Koujaku and Mizuki had gotten married and adopted two kids. “Oh we gave them the house.” 

“Mmhmm.” He shoots a smile to the two sitting together in the recliner, Koujaku holding the bartender in his lap while he showed him his notebook. “This was a common thing when I got with the others, somehow they always found love in each other.” 

“Hm? Aoba?” The bluette giving said men a wink, both looking at each other confused. 

“We talked about adopting after we married, time ended up slipping by us.” Aoba rests his head on Ren’s shoulder, Ren continues reading in silence. When he gets to the page marked off Aoba sighs sitting up. “Ren, would you mind if... Clear read this part aloud? I think everyone needs to know what happened, it’ll explain some of my harsher episodes.” 

“I do not mind.” Ren handed Clear the notebook; the others sit up to listen as he starts. 

Barely a page in Aoba begins to shake, Noiz taking Aoba into another room; he held him in his lap letting him listen to music. Ren came in when Clear had finished, as soon as Aoba came back in he was pulled into a hug by the others. Noiz reading it to himself while Aoba helped calm everyone down, he knew they would get angry learning what those two had done. 

Mink made tea to help ease everyone's stress, Ren was sitting quietly looking at the page to his bad end. 

“Ren, if you don’t want to read it it’s alright.” His lips made a thin line thinking it over, taking a breath before turning the page. Aoba had tried to not go into too much detail, he was unsure how his other half would take it. 

Ren’s face turned nearly white as he read, he ended up rushing to the bathroom losing his breakfast. Aoba feeling guilty while Clear went to check on him; he picked up the notebook and set it down before meeting him in the bedroom crying. “Aoba... Aoba I’m sorry, how could I-” 

“Shhh it’s fine Ren.” Aoba hugged him, petting his hair while he clung onto him. 

“Aoba I ate you!” Ren’s shout was loud enough the others could hear it in the other room. “I held you down while I clawed at you and ate you alive!” 

“Ren...” Aoba pressed their foreheads together, cradling his face looking him in the eyes. “It was my fault, I treated you horribly and kept ignoring when you tried to warn me. That worm made you lose your mind; I don’t blame you for what happened.” 

“Aoba-” 

“I love you Ren.” Ren pulls him into a tight hug, sobbing into his shoulder as he pets his hair. 

“Aoba, how have you not been afraid every time I bit you?” He jerks, Ren pulling away to look at him. 

“That... The next book should explain.” Aoba leaning into his hand as he cups his cheek. ' **Sorry Reason...** ' He gave a small shake of his head, kissing Ren's palm. 

“I understand.” They kiss before moving back into the living room with Clear with them. He can see they all have questions over what they heard; but they decide to wait until Ren has calmed down more before asking. 

“Koujaku, could you sit on the couch? Mizuki and Mink could you both sit beside him?” He can see their worry when he doesn’t sit next to him, he sits on the coffee table in front of them before handing him the notebook, the tremble in his hand not going unnoticed by his lovers. 


	5. Book Koujaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koujaku takes it well.

“Aoba, there’s something I wanted to ask before I started reading.” Koujaku took his hand in his own, kissing them each. “You had to relive this so many times, but you seem to be hesitant to tell us the order these events went.” Aoba gives a long sigh as he looks around to see if the others wanted to know. 

“It... It took me a long time before I started getting things right.” He points to Mink first. “I had Mink’s bad end first.” His hand moved to Koujaku. “Yours next, then Noiz, by then I had resigned myself if I was going to be forced through this I might as well see if I did things differently; treated everyone differently, if any good would come from it.” Aoba gave a small smile looking to Mink. “I did Mink again; at first I thought I failed but I didn’t. I still made mistakes but I was getting better at it.” 

Koujaku kissing him trying to help calm his nerves some, he can see it doesn’t help much. “Aoba, you accepted my past, what makes you think I won’t accept yours?” 

“... You’ll see.” Clear sits next to Aoba, rubbing his back. Koujaku opens the book and reads through it, Mizuki smiling as he looks through it with him. 

“Wait did you really ditch Aoba? The hell man?” The hairdresser laughs and rubs the back of his neck. 

“Ahh not my finest moment-” 

“You ditched me several times Hippo.” He hangs his head, Aoba gives a light laugh at him. “I get it; you wanted to keep me safe and away from Ryuuhou, but you still should’ve told me why.” 

“I wish I had, maybe you wouldn’t have been hurt by him.” He reaches out touching where the single dot of ink was; Aoba covers his hand with his own. 

“You still saved me from getting fully tattooed by him, still my hero.” Koujaku chokes as his face brightens red, everyone can’t help but laugh. Mink leaving a kiss to his cheek, tucking his hair behind his ear. Mizuki reading ahead a bit only look between them, a smirk on his face. 

“You two have a secret handshake hmm~?” Aoba’s face now matched Koujaku’s, Clear tilting his head confused. Ren trying to hide his laughter where he sat on Noiz’s lap. 

“It... Clear it’s like a normal handshake, but you do something extra-something special and it’s something you only do with the other person.” He already knew what was about to come when his eyes began to sparkle and flowers seeming to appear around his face. 

“I wish to see! May I see? Please Aoba-san~” They share a sigh, Aoba reaches his hand out, Koujaku lines his own up with his pressing their palms together before interwinding their fingers. After a moment Mizuki, Ren, and Noiz all ended up laughing while Clear continued to look confused. 

“Ehh? But you are just holding hands-” 

“W-We were kids when we came up with it! He was bigger than me so we thought this was good!” Despite being laughed at and being embarrassed they still kept their hands locked together. Koujaku strokes his hand with his thumb, their gazes meeting to mirror a smile before letting go. 

Aoba’s heart beating faster in his chest the closer he got towards the end. 

“Koujaku...” He looks up, Aoba is trying his best to keep his composure. “I... I love you. What... What’s in there isn’t going to be easy to take.” The older male hoped Aoba was thinking too much into it, but a thought in mind reminding him Aoba considered his to be the third worst out of them. “Mizuki, could you grab some strong drinks?” 

“Yeah sure.” He stood and grabbed a couple bottles and glasses; Mink wraps an arm behind Koujaku while Mizuki settles back in beside him. 

Koujaku is quiet as he reads through the first couple pages, his gaze flickering between Aoba and the book as if pleading this was some joke. 

“I’m sorry...” Clear hugs Aoba when tears begin to fall, Koujaku still seems to be in disbelief, but when Aoba looks at him with guilt ridden teary eyes, he knows he was being serious. 

Mizuki reached to pour him a drink when he just grabs the bottle and downs nearly half of it. Mink catching it before he drops it as strength leaves his arms. Koujaku gripping his hair and screaming, Aoba dropping to his knees on the floor, Mizuki pulling the notebook away while they tried to calm him down. Mink rubbing his back while Aoba took his hands in his own kissing them. 

Mink ends up pulling him into his lap, Mizuki rubbing his back as they each talked to him. Clear began to sing when he didn’t seem to be coming out on his own. His shaking began to die down; Aoba wiping his tears. “Aoba, did I really lose myself?” 

“Yes.” He takes his hand in his own. “When I failed to save you, they began to grow and take over until there was barely any sanity left. Toue and those two Alpha's had come in, they stopped you from killing me and dragged me away.” Aoba bit his lower lip hard. “I don’t know what was done to us, but when I woke up I was being suppressed by Desire. He had been enduring their tests and experiments by himself, in his desperation to save us he tried scrapping himself... Instead of destroying our mind so we would return he destroyed his own sanity.” 

“Then what I was doing to you...” Aoba nods. 

“It was all what he liked, he kept you as his personal pet. He let you bite and chew on our body, he got off on it.” Aoba shivered as tingles danced across his skin at the memories. “The more marks and scars you left the happier he was, he didn’t care how much we bled or the pain. He loved every single thing.” Aoba looks over to Ren, he gives a painful smile. “This is why when anyone bites me I-” He shakes rubbing his arms. “I like it.” 

Koujaku wraps his arms around Aoba, they hold each other tight. 

“I met Sei there, he was being kept alive against his will. He wanted him to sever our connection so I could never regain control again. Sei used the last bit of energy he had in him to kill me.” He feels Koujaku’s grip increase on him, Aoba pulls away just enough to move his hair out of the way so he can plant a kiss to the tattoo. “My skin and hair had both turned white, I must’ve really looked-” A hand covers his mouth, red eyes bearing into his. 

“Don’t ever think I’ll let you call yourself a monster if you won’t allow me to call myself such.” Koujaku removes his hand, kissing him softly. “Aoba, can we talk in private?” He nods, they go into the main bedroom and sit on the bed together. 

“Koujaku?” He’s quiet for a few too many heartbeats before he finally speaks. 

“Aoba, do my tattoos keep growing?” He jerks at that question, turning to look at him and hugging him. 

“It... It’s much slower but yes.” Aoba runs his hand over his left shoulder dipping just into his chest. “Before I reset you were in your 30’s and they had grown to here. You tried to have them surgically removed but all that really did was give you scar tissue from the laser, the doctors said the only thing they could try was completely removing all the skin infected at once.” 

Koujaku kisses him, wiping at his tears. “Thank you for telling me.” Aoba grips his kimono in his fists. 

“The doctors were treating it as a disease seeing how it was growing and resisted removal, they said if you made it to 50 without losing your mind it would be a miracle.” He pressed their foreheads together, kissing his forehead; he holds his hand up to him. “Hippo.” Aoba presses his palm against his, their fingers intertwine. “This really is a lame secret handshake.” 

“And I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (╥﹏╥)


	6. Book Mink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Mink

Clear turned around when someone began walking down the steps, setting the dough to rise in a covered bowl he cleaned his hands. He grabbed a mug to pour some coffee just as they make it down the hall. “Cannot sleep Mizuki-san?” 

“Heh, not really no.” Clear sets the coffee in front of him as he sits at the table, giving his brow a kiss. “Are you nervous?” 

“Hm?” He motions over to the box on the coffee table. “Oh, I suppose I should be? I am much more worried for Aoba-san.” 

“It’s... hard enough for us reading it-” 

“He had to live it.” They look up finding Noiz there, he takes a seat next to Mizuki while Clear gets him some coffee. “Here is everything I found digging through what Toue had on the tattoos.” He sends over several files to Mizuki’s coil, Clear hands him his mug before going back to checking the bread dough. 

“If doctors can’t do anything maybe I can find something that can halt their growth.” Ever since he accidently overheard their conversation the previous day it had been bothering him. He wasn’t sure if there was but he wasn’t going to watch and wait as they slowly killed him. 

“It might be better to start by learning how he did it.” He looks over at Noiz. “If you can replicate it you should be able to have an easier time undoing it.” 

“I wouldn’t even know how to test if I did-” 

“You can use me Mizuki-san, I can run several different tests on it and you won’t need to worry about it being a permanent experiment with my auto-repair.” Mizuki smiled at the albino. 

“Thank you, both of you.” Noiz shrugs as he drinks, Clear comes over to give him a kiss. 

“Of course, after all I love everyone and wish for each of us to live long lives together.” Pink eyes look over to the master bedroom, taking his apron off he walks in. The other two watching and listening, after a moment Clear comes out with Aoba in his arms. He’s lightly shaking and clinging to him, his breathing labor and pale. 

“Aoba?!” Clear puts his finger over his lips for them to keep quiet; Aoba whimpers clinging to him tighter. 

“He’s not fully awake yet, if we force him out it hurts him more.” The other two share a look, Clear hums stroking his cheek. After about half an hour he ends up falling asleep against him, leaving a little kiss on his cheek before laying him on the couch. Noiz grabs a blanket to cover him up, stroking his hair as he sleeps. 

“This happens rather often; he will begin to have a nightmare until I help calm him down. He typically goes right back to sleep without knowing it happened.” Noiz sighs rubbing his eyes, Clear gives him a kiss. “I’ll take him back to bed once I’m sure he won’t have another; you can go back to sleep Noiz-san.” 

“I’ll wait until you do then.” Clear smiles cupping Noiz’s cheek, leaning in to give him a long kiss. 

“Noiz-san if you want me to sleep with you all you need to do is ask.” Noiz’s cheek heat up; he doesn’t meet his gaze as he grumbles. 

~~~ 

Aoba was sitting in the loveseat with Mink’s notebook in his lap, he asked if they could be alone while he went through his notebook. The older man was taking his morning shower, unaware of Aoba asking the others to leave for a while. Aoba stood, going over to where he had a small pouch sitting in the box on top Clears notebook. “Should I really go through with this?” 

‘ **He deserves to know, won’t lie he is going to hurt, probably more so than when he did it. Knowing he would’ve done it if Clear hadn’t stopped him...** ’ He knows his other self is right, Aoba just doesn’t want to hurt him. 

“Aoba?” He jerks as he comes out of the bedroom. “Where is everyone?” Taking a breath he guides him to sit in the loveseat, climbing into his lap hugging him close. 

“I asked if they could leave while you read through yours. Mink...” Aoba’s shoulders shake as he grips the notebook. Taking a breath he cups Mink’s in hand, letting the notebook sit between them as he looks him in the eyes. “I love you, and no matter what you read I want you to know it doesn’t and will never change my feelings, I loved you then and I love you now.” 

Mink reaches up stroking his cheek, they kiss for a long moment. Aoba stay straddling his lap as he pick it up and begins to read. He’s quiet as he goes through it, Aoba can see his guilt growing stronger the more he reads. He counts the pages as he flips them, he knows exactly which page number will break him.As soon as he reads it his eyes widen as if in disbelief, he doesn’t say anything but his reading pace picks up. 

‘ **I’m surprised he’s made it this far before breaking down.** ’ He reaches out touching his arm, that seems to be all he needs before tears begin to fall. Aoba wraps his arms around him, petting his hair as he clung onto him. He runs his hands through his hair, Mink slow to pull away; he hesitates to get his hand even close to neck. 

“It’s okay Mink.” Aoba takes his hand and places it on his neck. “You’ve long since been forgiven, I don’t love you any less.” 

“I hurt you, even if I didn’t do it in this life I... I would’ve still done it if Clear hadn’t stopped me.” Aoba kisses his forehead. “Why would you search for me after I hurt you like this, not just once I hurt you in such a way-” 

“Well if I’m being honest I wasn’t exactly the most mentally stable after everything I had been through. I spent a couple months in the hospital and going to therapy. I was so angry with you I wanted to find you so I could get revenge... But after almost a year I realized it wasn’t just for that. I had fallen in love with you. My doctor told me I must be having stockholm syndrome, maybe I was but I got it in my head I needed to see you.” Aoba takes his hand in his. “I told myself when I found you I wouldn’t leave you alone until I got an answer as to why I felt like this. If you wanted me gone you had to kill me like you should’ve when I scrapped you.” 

“..." Aoba places his hand on the side of his face and nuzzles into it with a smile. 

“You ignored me, for a long time you kept acting so cold to me trying to make me leave. I was too set in my mindset you had to kill me, one night you came home really late and I forgot to put more firewood in the furnace. I nearly froze to death, I remember thinking maybe this was how you planned to kill me, like I wasn’t even worth adding more blood to your hands.” Aoba kisses him, wiping at his tears. “You came home though, you carried me into your room and gave me that cream.” Aoba giggles. “You warmed me up in more ways than one~” 

“Nngh!” Mink coughs as his cheeks heat up, Aoba smiles wider reaching into his pocket he pulls the small pouch free, opening it he pulls out the hair tie. Mink’s eyes enlarge when he sees it, Aoba intertwines their hands and begins to wrap it around them. 

“From now on, you won’t cry alone. Because you are no longer alone.” Mink’s eyes widen as Aoba begins to use the same language of his tribe. “From now on you won’t lose your way because I’ll show you the way and we’ll walk together. Two roads become one and continue on straight onward. I pray to the heavens above that the blessings of all that lives may pour down over us.” As he finishes their hands are tied together, he smiles wide at him. “My Mink. My husband.” 

“Aoba!” Mink kisses him; cradling his face with one hand as he does. They kiss until both have to pull away to breathe, he unbinds their hands, weaving it through Mink’s hair. “Hm, Kunzite again.” 

“Unconditional love. Tranquility. A release of emotion.” Mink chuckles. “It suits you; I know this weave very well. You originally gave me mine after we bonded and when I returned, no matter how many times or whoever I lived beside I always remade it as soon as I was released from hospital. I wore it under my shirt so you wouldn’t see, before it was used to help keep my hair tied up and out of the way.” 

“I was making you one, I’ve been making one for everybody.” Aoba sits back once he finishes with his hair. Picking up the notebook and handing it back to Mink. As he finishes reading the others return with arms full of groceries. 

“Are we back too quick?” Aoba smiles and shakes his head, turning to Mink. 

“It’s up to you if you want them to read it.” He hums, closing it and setting it aside. Mink kisses Aoba, taking his left hand and kissing the ring there as well. 

“I suppose this will be our third then.” Aoba giggles nodding, they stand up to help put the food away. 

Aoba looking over at the box with the last notebook left, looking back at Clear as he happily shows Mink some of the gems he got to practice braiding with. An all too familiar sting growing in his chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o(〒﹏〒)o time to break myself again


	7. Book Clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ｡･ﾟﾟ*(>д<)*ﾟﾟ･｡

Aoba did his best to eat something, he was starting to have second thoughts over the last one. Ren taking his hand and giving it a squeeze, Aoba sighing as he rests his head on his shoulder. “Are you alright?” 

“I’m... I’m scared. I knew what to expect with everyone else, but with Clear I... All I can imagine is him-” Aoba began to shake, Mizuki sitting next to him and rubbing his back. “I... I can’t do it.” 

“Aoba-san?” Clear came over, Aoba grabbing the notebook and clutching it to his chest. The albino kneeling in front of him, cupping his cheek and wiping his tears. “It’s alright, if you are too scared I won’t read it.” 

“C-Clear....” Aoba hiccupped gripping the book tighter. ‘ **I won’t try and force it; you wouldn’t even tell him back then about what he does when we fail. He deserves to know at least the life we spent with him.** ’ 

“Aoba, would you feel better if I read through it first? If Clear is alright with it.” Gold eyes look between Ren and Clear. 

“I do not mind whoever reads it, if it will help put Aoba-san at ease.” He was quiet for a long minute, finally handing the book off to Ren. He and Mizuki moved into the bedroom to read over it while Clear held Aoba in his lap rubbing his back. “Aoba-san, I know you are afraid of me reading it, but perhaps you could tell me some of the happier things we did together?” 

“That’s fine.” He curled up into him more, Clear wrapping him in the duvet and intertwining their fingers together. “Well, when it was just you and me together things happened differently. The day you came back after being repaired the first time you took me to your home; you wanted to show it to me and wanted me to be there when you looked under the tarp.” 

“Eh really? It took me much longer to gather up the courage to ask you to come with me!” Aoba giggles, nuzzling into his neck. 

“You ahhh...” Aoba hid his face as a blush began to spread. “You... wanted to have sex in front of the mirror...” He looked up watching as it slowly sank in and his blush spread across his cheeks, but the glint in those eyes did not go unnoticed by Aoba. 

“Ah well Aoba-san if we’ve done it once bef-ita!” Aoba pinches his nose, narrowing his eyes at the other male. 

“Your unique variety of kinks never changes.” He released his nose, giving it a kiss before continuing. “We got engaged a couple years after you took over the Alpha body, you saved up most of your income from working at Black Needle to have a necklace made from your old keylock. It’s similar to this one.” He pulls the necklace out with a smile. “Though it didn’t sing, it took a while before we got married. You wanted my parents to be there but we couldn’t find them, we did find someone though. We were busy moving things from your old house into our new apartment and we found a baby left near there.” 

“Ehh?! A baby?!” Clear looked confused and worried. 

“Sometimes parents just don’t want their kids and will leave them, it was a tiny little girl. She had pure white hair and very pale skin, we brought her back to Granny to look over while you went to get the police. It didn’t take long for them to find the couple that left her. She was born Albino and with medical problems so they didn’t want to have to deal with her. We ended up adopting her and raising her as our own. We named her Yuuki.” They both look up when the other two come back in, they sit down and Mizuki rubs his eyes with a sigh. 

“We can see why you don’t want him to read it, but Aoba it’s his choice to make.” The bluette clutches onto Clear, knowing he’s right. “We’ll be here while he does, the others are coming home as well so they can be here if he does.” Ren hands Aoba the notebook he looks over the cover in silence, finally he hands it to him. 

“Aoba-san...” Clear takes it from him, his lover lightly trembling in his lap. He sets the book down and hugs him tight, kissing the top of his head. “I know you’re afraid Aoba-san, but I do want to know. I want to know what is making you so afraid and to know what happened so I can avoid that ever happening again.” He kissed away his tears, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs. 

Once everyone was home and brought up to speed, Aoba sat next to Clear with Mink behind him. Mizuki and Ren suppressing their own worries as he opened the book right to the bad end, Mink hugging Aoba from behind when he began to shake again. As he read through a look of pain began to settle in his face reading over what Aoba had gone through as Toue forced experiments on him until he had all the data he could gather on his voice. Aoba began to grow a bit pale the more he read, everyone could visibly see when he began to get to the worst part. 

He shook reading over what he himself had done to Aoba, tears building before falling freely dropping the notebook before he makes it past halfway. 

“I’m s-sorry Aoba-san, I’m sorry I’m sorry!” He sobbed repeating the same phrase over and over, Aoba hugging him while the others came over to try and help. 

“Clear, Clear it’s not your fault, Toue had been doing I don’t know what to you until this is what you became-” 

“That doesn’t change the fact I did such horrible things to you! I-I removed your eyes and limbs! I hurt you over and over how c-can you even look at me, listen to me after I did that?!” Aoba tried to hug him but he shrugged away, standing up gripping his head. “What if I become like that again?!” 

“Clear you won’t, Toue can’t-” 

“What if it wasn’t because of him I turned out like that?! My programming could mess up and start doing that again?!” Aoba stood up trying to get closer to him, trying to ignore the growing pain in his chest. “Now that I love everyone I could do that to them as well... Nobody would be able to stop me and I’d turn everyone into a collection-” Mizuki and Mink trying to calm him down from his panic attack. 

“Clear try to focus on us-” He backed away more, terrified of anyone getting close to him, hands gripping his head as he continued to shake. 

“I can’t- I won’t let myself hurt anyone!” Aoba reaching for him as he runs, forcing the door open before running at full speed away. 

“Clear!” Aoba tries to run after him, he barely gets two steps before falling to the ground. The pain too much as he loses what little food he managed to eat, his vision clouding as he falls into darkness. 

“Aoba?!” Mink and Ren run to his side picking him up, Koujaku, Noiz, and Mizuki splitting up to try and find Clear. 

~~~ 

Clear sat curled up next to his grandfather's grave, sobbing into his knees. “It would’ve been better if you never saved me, if you let me be dismantled and repurposed. If you had I wouldn’t have hurt Aoba-san like that, he never would’ve-” His sobs interrupted by hiccups, he looked at his body and then out to the sea. More tears flowing as he gripped his fists. “I won’t let myself get to that point, I won’t give myself the ch-” 

“Chance?” He jerks looking up, he meets the smile of a young boy with a basket of flowers in his arms. “Hello Clear-san, it has been a while since I last saw you.” 

“S-Sei-san...” He sets the basket down, digging out a small gardening spade. 

“Would you like to help me plant these? Though I only have this one...” Clear looked down at his hands, removing his gloves before nodding to him. After a couple Minutes Sei began to speak again. “I knew him, at least I met him a couple times when I was younger.” He giggles. “Well before I took this body younger~” 

“You did?” Sei nods humming as he pats the dirt around the flowers. 

“He was a kind man despite what he was having to do, you could see he was uncomfortable.” Clear hung his head, looking at the plant in his hands. “You seem troubled, you can talk to me and I can try to offer any help I can.” 

“I... I hurt Aoba-san, or at least I did or will?” He smiled at the albino, setting the spade down and moving to sit by him. 

“So my little brother finally remembers, I’m surprised he was willing to tell you.” Clear didn’t meet his gaze, a couple tears falling onto the flower. 

“I... I don’t want to hurt him like that ever again, it would be better if I was gone to avoid me doing that to him or any of the others-” 

“Clear-san.” Sei touches his hand. “I can promise you will never break like that.” Pink eyes met his black ones with only a sliver of hope. “It was in part what Toue did to cause you to become like that, but in truth he only forced it to happen faster than intended.” 

“Ehh? What do you mean?” Sei reached up and tapped where the keylock would be. 

“Your main brain circuit was missing something crucial, there is a coded line that takes in numerical values and translates them into an emotion. Each digit takes up space though so if the value is too large there is a coded line that will prevent it from reaching above a specific threshold, it prevents you from being overflooded with emotions. Your original brain stem did not have this line to stop the numerical values from getting too big.” Clear blinking as he listened. “Without that coded line your programming had nothing to stop the values from getting ever larger. Toue’s tampering caused it to continue to grow larger and larger until your love turned into an obsession.” 

“Then...” 

“That was in part why you were to be disposed of, where you should’ve had normal reactions to things placed in front of you, your responses were filled with emotion. That was dangerous to have, but your grandfather didn’t see it like that. He was only told why you were being disposed of and did not consider it could become a serious issue if left alone-” 

“But won’t I just do that again?” Sei shakes his head, standing up patting his head. 

“You won’t because you are no longer in that body and had your brain stem replaced with the Alpha’s correct? To avoid another issue like this arising there are back-up programs put in place to prevent your emotions from getting out of control again. When Aoba reset I made sure this was put in place.” He wrapped his little arms around Clear. “You don’t need to be afraid of yourself, you will never hurt him or anyone else because of that again.” As his words finally settled in, he clung to him crying, his thanks buried in between sobs. 

They finished planting the flowers, giving a short prayer to him before Clear picked Sei up carrying him down from the hill. “Sei-san, may I ask how it is you did not die?” 

“It may sound a bit confusing to you, when Aoba was trying to figure out a way to save everyone I realized there was little he could do from where he was. So to prevent myself from forgetting when he returned, I created another self to hold the memories. When I woke up after returning it had worked and I began putting everything in place, before he even came into Platinum Jail I was afraid what might happen should my work fail and sent the me who housed my memories into the body of a comatose child.” Clear’s brow furrowed as he frowned, Sei smiling seeing he really didn’t understand. “What I mean is I am the self made to house all of my memories. I suppose I am not really Sei but simply a copy of memories.” 

“Ahhh both you and Aoba-san and Ren-san I’ll never understand all these ‘different selves’...” Clear whined pouting, Sei laughing as he pat his head to comfort him. 

“It’s alright, though you should get home. I’m sure my little brother is in a bad state over you leaving. You can carry me with you, I planned to stop by today anyway.” He nods, holding him against his chest as he ran home. Ren was just out the door planning to help look for him when he lands. 

“Clear!” He handed Sei to him, bowing quickly. 

“I’m sorry for running off like I did, I’m going to apologize to Aoba-san.” Clear hurried inside and to the bedroom, Aoba panting hard on the bed, shaking as Mink wiped at his sweat. Clear sat on the bed gathering him in his arms, kissing his brow before gently singing to bring him out of where he recessed to in his mind. 

“C-Cle-ar?” Gold eyes finally open, hands weakly clinging to him and he shook crying again. 

“I’m sorry Aoba-san, I’ve hurt you again.” Clear rocked him in his lap as he left kisses on his face. “I won’t leave again; I know I won’t break like that now.” Aoba refused to release his grip on him, Clear humming to him while they waited for the others to return home. 

Once everyone was home they all sat in the living room again, Aoba clinging tightly to Clear the entire time. Sei doing his best to comfort his little brother the best he could with his smaller body. “He understands now why he won’t break like that again.” 

“At least he listens to you.” Aoba gives him a weak punch, Sei taking his hand and patting it. 

“I was worried when you got your memories back you’d hate me for sealing them away like I did.” Aoba shakes his head. 

“I know why you did it, you needed to make sure my memories didn’t trigger up something that would make me mess up.” He giggles, Ren biting his lower lip sitting next to him. “Ren?” 

“Is there any way I could regain my lost memories?” Sei hums tilting his head thinking it over. 

“Well if I was still in my body perhaps I could try but as it stands I do not have the power of scrap in this body.” He looks over at Aoba with a smile. “Though if Desire is willing to help he may be able to do something.” There was a shared mixture of confusing stares before there was a shared confused sound amongst them. “Ehh? Did you not know?” 

“ **Way to spoil that surprise big bro.** ” Aoba rolled his now glowing eyes with a pout, Mizuki chuckling from where he sat next to Koujaku. 

“Wait-I thought you fused-” He reaches over and lightly flicks Ren’s forehead. 

“ **That was the plan, but he kept getting hurt or captured so our mind decided it needed to have two separate ‘** **Aobas** **’ and instead of continuing to fuse us instead it just fed him our memories while I was sleeping.** ” He shifted in Clears lap, nuzzling into his neck. “ **To answer you though, I don’t know how I’d do that. Ever since we destroyed** **you,** **we haven’t felt Scrap at all.** ” Sei hums making a face. 

“Though my power was one to create I don’t understand why that would have an effect on your power. It’s not as though you fed off my power...” Aoba shrugs and yawns. “I’ll try to think it over, I’ll come by if I can think of anything.” 

“ **Come by more often in general, you’re no longer trapped in that damn tower**. We want to have the chance to show you around.” Sei smiles hugging him and Ren. 

“I will come by my next vacation from school, for now you should rest. I’m sure you’ve had a stressful couple of days.” He nods, eyes already drooping; Sei leans up kissing his cheek. “I promised you I’d make sure you had a happy end.” 

“Yeah, you did.” They both laugh, Koujaku offering to walk Sei home. Aoba looks around to the other men with a smile as he drifts off to sleep. 


End file.
